Season 11 (Honest Trailers)
'' featured several significant episodes, including Honest Trailers Written By a Robot, a weird experiment in meta humor.]] Season 11 of comedy web series Honest Trailers ran between 1 May 2018 and 2 October, 2018. It consists of 22 episodes. In addition to many episodes about blockbuster films, Season 11 also featured several experimental episodes of the show, including an Honest Trailer Written By a Predictive Text Robot, an Honest Trailer for ''A Quiet Place'' which featured American Sign Language translation, and a very meta Honest Trailer for the Honest Trailers series itself, narrated by superhero Deadpool. Like the previous season, Season 11 also included Honest Trailers for several obscure, truly terrible films, including The Star Wars Holiday Special,'' and what was arguably the worst film of 2018, ''Gotti. Season 11 was nominated for multiple awards, including the Streamy Award for Best Editing, and the Emmy Award for Outstanding Short Form Variety Series. Watch Honest Trailers Season 11 on YouTube Overview Writing The first half of Season 11 was written primarily by the core writing team of Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell. Staff writer Lon Harris became a regularly credited writer during the second half of Season 11. Comedian and frequent Screen Junkies contributor Danielle Radford was brought in to co-write one episode, ''Black Panther.'' Film selection Like Season 10, during Season 11 Screen Junkies began to make more eclectic choices in their subject matter. While they still primarily focused on making Honest Trailers for new release blockbuster movies, they also chose to make videos about obscure movies, such as The Star Wars Holiday Special,'' and the universally-panned, box-office-flop ''Gotti. Milestones * Honest Trailers (Written By a Robot) - an Honest Trailer written by a predictive text program at Botnik labs, based on all previous Honest Trailers scripts. This video has the lowest approval rating of any Honest Trailer ever, but was critically lauded for its weirdness, and demonstrated exemplary editing work. * First double feature: Tomb Raider/Pacific Rim: Uprising. The double feature format was innovated because the team didn't have that much to say about either film which were both okay, but not exceptionally good or bad. The double feature format lead to unexpected parallels between the two unrelated films. * Beginning of the Alan Raptor running joke. The Alan Raptor is an Easter Egg that appeared in multiple episodes of Season 11. * American Sign Language translation in A Quiet Place Honest Trailer. * The Deadpool 2 Honest Trailer roasts the Honest Trailer series itself. This creative innovation was suggested by Deadpool actor Ryan Reynolds himself. The Honest Trailers team self-deprecatingly wrote a script that mocked the tropes and shortcomings of their own series. Awards * 2018 Primetime Emmy Award for 'Outstanding Short Form Variety Series' - Nominee - Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr '''(Producers) * '''2018 The Streamy Awards: TJ Nordaker and Kevin Williamsen - 'Best Editing' '(Nominee) Season 11 episodes See also * 'Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 9 * Season 10 * Season 12 * List of Honest Trailers Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Season 11 Category:Season overview Category:Seasons